Probablemente sea yo
by Envy-Envidia
Summary: Traducción. Sasuke aparece en la puerta de Naruto, una vez más. Naruto, por supuesto, le deja entrar.


___Disclaimer – 'Naruto' pertenece a Kishimoto y esta historia a _Ljiljana___. Podéis encontrar el link a la historia original en mi perfil._

_Las aclaraciones a los números (1) se encuentran al final de la historia._

_A partir de aquí todo pertenece a su autora.

* * *

_

It's Probably Me

.

* * *

Naruto se despierta cinco segundos antes de que se produzca el ruido, una llamada dolorosamente familiar a su puerta. No se mueve, no respira por un momento mientras su corazón trata de salírsele del pecho. Se conoce a sí mismo lo suficientemente bien así que no hay ninguna duda; _abrirá_. Pero sería genial, sería reconfortante si al menos no se sintiera tan aliviado.

Culpablemente feliz y cabreado, en un inútil intento de calmar su acelerado corazón, da un suspiro revitalizante a pesar de que hay un constante sentimiento de culpabilidad y enfado en él. No funciona, así que Naruto sale de la cama y se pone algo de ropa.

Al otro lado de la puerta, tal y como esperaba, encuentra a Sasuke. Todos los planes de gritar por haber sido despertado y por lo ridículo de la situación en general van muriendo en sus labios tan pronto como ve el rostro de Sasuke. El ojo derecho de Sasuke está magullado, lo suficiente como para verlo en la tenue oscuridad. Es apenas la primera vez que Naruto es testigo de una mirada como esa pero igualmente la odia con ferocidad. No es algo a lo que pueda acostumbrarse, ni después de todo este tiempo, ni nunca.

Sasuke aguanta el escrutinio sin palabras. No se abraza a sí mismo para protegerse del azote del viento, simplemente está ahí de pie. Parece herido, como si el moratón fuera solo la punta del iceberg, aunque sus ojos son tan inhóspitos como siempre y no muestran nada de eso. O quizá Naruto sólo está buscando una excusa para dejarlo pasar.

No importa, la decisión ya ha sido tomada. Años atrás.

Exhala el aire que empezaba a viciarse en sus pulmones y se aparta justo lo suficiente como para dejar que Sasuke entre. Hay una pausa, un momento completamente mudo durante el cual Sasuke cierra los ojos tan fuerte que tiene que doler. Cuando los abre ya se ha puesto en movimiento, entrando. Ya no mira a Naruto.

_¿Cómo me has encontrado?_ Naruto se muere por exigir. Pero no lo hace.

– ¿Té? -pregunta. A Sasuke le gusta el té. Debería ser lo suficientemente seguro.

Sasuke no contesta. Está recorriendo la casa, mirando a izquierda y derecha e incluso arriba. Naruto querría saber qué espera encontrar en el techo. Se contiene a sí mismo, adoctrinado por el pasado. Es sólo una de las incontables cosas extrañas que Sasuke hace. Es una rareza, algo privado, o un secreto y por tanto algo lejos de sus limitaciones.

Naruto le deja hacer. Sus manos están temblando. No aprueba que Sasuke aparezca en su nueva casa a unas horas espeluznantes _otra vez_, pero al menos sabe que Sasuke se encuentra bien. Lo suficientemente bien, al menos. No es que Naruto sepa por qué se encuentra así, pero Dios sabe que Sasuke aparece herido con frecuencia. Prácticamente cada vez que aparece ante el umbral de Naruto, de alguna manera.

Cuando el té está listo Naruto lleva la taza con él en busca de Sasuke. Calienta sus manos que, por alguna razón, están tan frías como el hielo a pesar del templado tiempo.

Sasuke está en el salón, sentado en el sofá. Su camiseta está algo subida con lo que puede inspeccionar un feo y azulado moratón lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir cada porción de piel que Naruto puede ver. Naruto jadea con solidaridad, aturdido. Sasuke deja que la camiseta caiga.

Naruto coloca la taza frente a él; enfadado y preocupado.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? -exige, dándosela. De cualquier forma cinco minutos de restricción es todo lo que puede aguantar.

Sasuke alza la vista hacia él con desaprobación, como diciendo _'esperaba algo mejor de ti'_. Después sonríe, sólo un poco. No es una sonrisa agradable.

– ¿Cuándo te has mudado?

Naruto está tan enfadado, con su estómago revuelto y su pecho encendido, que quiere pisotearle el pie. Es inapropiado reaccionar de esa manera segundos después de haber visto el moratón. En su lugar le fulmina con la mirada, lo que sólo hace que Sasuke raje algo más su sonrisa.

Naruto inspira una bocanada de aire.

–Hace dos meses. He conseguido trabajo aquí, está bien.

Ha estado dando clases de gimnasia, que es lo que quiere hacer. El pueblo es pequeño pero se encuentra cerca de la ciudad en la que creció. Solía pasar los veranos aquí con sus abuelos, así que conoce a gente. Se ha adaptado sin esfuerzos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con tu antiguo trabajo?

_Lo dejé para intentar tener algo parecido a una vida normal_ no es algo que Naruto pueda decir, porque 'vida normal' significa 'no esperar durante cada instante de cada hora a que te pases por aquí'.

En su lugar se encoge de hombros.

– ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecen cuando sus pestañas bajan para proyectar una sombra sobre los círculos bajo sus ojos.

– ¿Intentabas asegurarte de que no pudiera hacerlo?

–No -responde Naruto al instante. Es la verdad (si se observa detenidamente y desde un determinado ángulo)-. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? No es como si tuviera que dejarte entrar cuando decides… pasarte, ya sabes.

Tonterías, claro que _tiene_ que hacerlo. Se sentiría obligado a dejarle entrar incluso si cada visita de Sasuke no acabara con una agradable, sino siempre suave, sesión de sexo. Es porque siempre que Sasuke aparece bajo su umbral parece como si estuviera metido en algún tipo de problema y necesitara un sitio donde esconderse.

Los ojos de Sasuke pierden las sombras. Naruto traga y dice:

–Pero tampoco es como que tuviera que hacértelo saber o algo así.

Por supuesto, si tuviera alguna forma de contactar con Sasuke no habría necesidad de mudarse, pero esa información es mejor mantenerla en secreto.

– ¿No? -responde Sasuke, alzando finalmente la taza-. Un simple mensaje con tu antiguo casero me habría ahorrado algo de tiempo.

Naruto rechina los dientes en un esfuerzo por no hablar bruscamente. _¡Entonces aún estaría despierto cada noche, esperando a que aparecieras! _Era imposible vivir más tiempo de esa manera antes de que Naruto reuniera la fuerza de voluntad para marcharse, con una auto-repugnancia y una impotencia mucho peores que la falta de sueño. La fría negativa de Sasuke a dejar cualquier información sobre sí mismo era exasperante.

–No lo pensé -Sasuke no contesta. Naruto lo intenta de nuevo-. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Algo sucede. Se produce una lucha que se refleja claramente en el rostro de Sasuke. Abre la boca, cierra y frunce los labios. Naruto, quien para nada esperaba una respuesta, presta más atención a lo irritantemente apetecible que se ve la boca de Sasuke y se descubre a sí mismo sorprendido cuando oye:

–Tengo contactos con la policía.

– ¿De verdad?

Sasuke inhala de forma audible. Esta vez las palabras vuelven de forma un tanto más fácil, y Sasuke aclara:

– ¿Recuerdas a Kakashi? Está con la policía.

Sí, Naruto se acuerda de Kakashi. Por corto tiempo, al principio de… lo que tuvieron, cuando nada sugería que Sasuke fuera un extraño, paranoico fanático con costumbres raras que considera que una relación que funciona es aquella en la que se planta en la puerta de Naruto una vez cada trimestre del año, conoció a Kakashi.

Lo que le recuerda…

–Oh, lo sabía, le he visto esta noche. Salía en la televisión. Ha habido un gran arresto o algo… No estaba prestando demasiada atención. Pero he visto a Kakashi hablando con los reporteros sobre eso.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke sonríe de nuevo. Definitivamente esta noche está feliz por algo, incluso aunque no le gustara que Naruto se mudara sin informarle.

–Lo he visto -toma un trago de su té y ahoga su sonrisa en él.

– ¿Sobre qué iba todo eso? -pregunta Naruto, buscando algún tema neutral al que aferrarse y que le distraiga de las preguntas que realmente quiere hacer.

–Nada que ahora mismo importe.

Bien, allá va la conversación. Finalmente Naruto dice bruscamente:

– ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? ¿De quién te ha dado una puta paliza _otra vez_, quizá? Porque estoy seguro de que me encantaría oírlo.

–No, no quiero hablar sobre eso tampoco -dice Sasuke con calma. Naruto podría jurar que parece más relajado de lo que estaba hace apenas unos momentos. ¿Por qué, porque han cambiado de tema? ¿O quizá porque Naruto estaba exigiendo respuestas en lugar de intentar no hacerlo?

–Veamos, entonces. ¿Estás, por algún casual, de humor para compartir tu número de teléfono? ¿O tu dirección? -Naruto le lanza una mirada feroz, esperando un no.

–Por el momento no tengo ninguno -le dice Sasuke, mirando la taza vacía con el ceño fruncido como si ésta estuviera haciendo el interrogatorio. Su tono se vuelve algo seco al final-. ¿Está bien si te respondo en un par de días?

_Muy gracioso_, está a punto de decir Naruto. Pero Sasuke alza la vista antes de que pueda hablar y le mira serio, inquisidor e incómodo. Así que, en su lugar, Naruto susurra:

–Pero… ¿Cómo puedes no tener dirección? ¿Dónde vives?

–He estado en casa de alguien durante un tiempo. Ese acuerdo, gracias a Dios, está acabado.

– ¿Con quién? -Naruto quiere saberlo, incluso si eso le hiela la sangre y Sasuke ha tenido a alguien todo este tiempo, a alguien más. Su garganta está seca pero él presiona-. ¿Por qué está acabado?

–Era solo un acuerdo de negocios -desestima Sasuke sin levantar la mirada. Eso no lo hace mejor, porque la mente de Naruto, espontáneamente, desempolva una de sus muchas teorías, sobre Sasuke como chapero (1). O gigoló. Bajo el peso de la repentina esperanza de poder conseguir una o dos respuestas, Naruto apartó sus celos por un momento.

– ¿Qué negocios?

–Estoy cansado -dice Sasuke con voz apagada. Deja la taza sobre la mesa y se gira completamente para encarar a Naruto sobre el sofá-. ¿Podemos hablar sobre esto por la mañana?

Las expectativas que crecían en el pecho de Naruto se marchitan. Bufa amargamente.

–Estarás fuera de aquí mucho antes de que siquiera despierte.

–Esta vez no.

Sasuke suena sincero, no que Naruto sepa la diferencia. Quiere creerlo pero no puede, realmente no debería, a pesar de que Sasuke nunca haya prometido nada así con anterioridad.

–Tienes hambre -dice Naruto. No sabe qué más puede ofrecer-. ¿No?

–Sí -Sasuke le alcanza, un movimiento de mano rápido y eficiente. Un momento más tarde se están besando, y es familiar y sencillo. Naruto desconecta su cerebro y se arrastra más cerca de Sasuke, desesperado como siempre por lo poco que pueda conseguir.

Pronto se da cuenta de que algo es diferente. No en plan mal. Sasuke le está besando, como siempre, con una habilidad que es poco menos que maestría pero… Algo es… Hay _algo_…

Naruto gruñe dentro del beso cuando cae en la cuenta. El beso es _lento_. Es maravilloso y excitante y lo suficientemente lento como para asimilar y trazar en un mapa cada sentimiento, cada sensación. La lengua de Sasuke le acaricia, juguetona y hábil. Naruto empuja hacia adelante, exigiendo más. No se atreve, no quiere que cambie. Tan solo quiere que ese beso dure para siempre, porque es más fuerte que cualquier palabra y significa más que cualquier explicación. Deja que su mano se deslice por el costado de Sasuke y disfruta la fornida calidez bajo sus dedos, la ligera curva de la cadera de Sasuke y el bajo frufrú de la camiseta.

Presiona sin pensar y Sasuke sisea con dolor. Naruto rompe completamente el beso y baja la cabeza hasta el cuello de Sasuke.

–Perdona. Lo había olvidado.

–No es nada -dice Sasuke, ladeando la cabeza para que Naruto pueda tener mejor acceso.

Naruto pasa la lengua obedientemente antes de recordar.

–Tenías hambre.

Sasuke sisea de nuevo, esta vez con irritación.

–Más tarde.

Pero Naruto ya se ha apartado.

–Han quedado restos de sobra de mi cena…

–_Naruto_.

– ¡No! -suelta Naruto con brusquedad de nuevo. Es muy fácil hablar bruscamente a Sasuke, porque nunca hace un mundo de eso si no está de humor para pelear y esta vez Naruto necesita que le comprenda-. No vamos a hacerlo en el puto sofá, no después de…

_Ese beso_ queda sin decir. Pero por la mirada de los ojos de Sasuke, es suficiente. Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza. Naruto se da la vuelta hacia la cocina.

Sasuke le sigue un par de minutos más tarde, justo cuando las sobras de la cena de Naruto están calientes y listas. Ha debido olerlo. Se sientan juntos a la mesa. Sasuke comiendo y Naruto observándole. Es un extraño y cómodo momento, silencioso e íntimo.

Naruto lo rompe, su piel todavía vibrante en algunos lugares por la calidez de Sasuke.

– ¿Estás herido en algún otro lugar? ¿Necesitas…?

–Estoy bien.

Naruto frunce el ceño.

–Ya he oído eso antes.

– ¿Has preparado tú esto? -dice Sasuke, ignorando su preocupación-. Está hasta comestible.

No hay nada como un cumplido de Sasuke. Te hace sentir tanto como la mierda de su zapato como la bella aunque pequeña piedra preciosa escondida entre la suciedad. Naruto se encoge de hombros, dándose cuenta con satisfacción de que Sasuke está acabando con lo último de su cena griega de carne con patatas y musaca.

–Sí, bueno… La fecha de caducidad de la leche era de la semana pasada, pero no olía _demasiado_ mal así que…

Sasuke, que había empezado a toser en la parte de 'la semana pasada', reconoció finalmente el tono y lo miró. Naruto compuso un inocente y herido rostro. Por alguna razón, eso sólo hizo que Sasuke se pusiera de mal humor y tomara el último bocado en vez de insultarle.

–Madura.

–La leche había caducado de verdad -explica Naruto, sonriendo con burla-. Pero no se usa en este plato, no necesariamente, con lo que la tiré esta mañana.

La corta tos hace que las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojen; resulta violento contra su tez enfermiza. Naruto se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo bajo el sol. No parecía tan pálido la vez que se conocieron. Pero entonces las cosas empezaron a ir cuesta abajo. Bajo la fuerte luz de la cocina el enrojecimiento de los ojos de Sasuke y las oscuras sombras bajo ellos resultan aún más evidentes e inquietantemente familiares.

Sasuke deja su plato vacío en el fregadero, pero no se ofrece a lavarlo. Naruto tiene que hacerlo él. Mientras tanto, Sasuke desaparece en algún lugar.

Algunos minutes después, Naruto puede oír desde el recibidor cómo corre el agua del baño. Es una apuesta segura que Sasuke ha allanado su armario ya que, como es usual, no ha traído nada con él. El montón de ropa que se ha llevado con él y que nunca ha devuelto es tan grande que hace tiempo que Naruto empezó a contar con ello y a comprar de más.

Como todavía permanece con la parte de abajo de su pijama y su camiseta azul favorita, Naruto simplemente se arrastra de vuelta a la cama. La lámpara de la esquina es la única luz en la habitación. El nebuloso resplandor ámbar le da a la habitación una calidez artificial. Las sábanas están incómodamente frías, pero los sonidos procedentes del baño son claros y bienvenidos. Cierra los ojos y escucha.

En lugar de tratar de escapar, se deja caer en las viejas pautas sin ofrecer resistencia. Sasuke no hace otra cosa que hacerle desgraciado, porque por cada cinco minutos que está ahí, pasa un día que no lo está. Pero Naruto no puede evitarlo. No puede, no quiere decir no. Realmente no quiere dejarlo, no quiere que Sasuke permanezca lejos.

Pero al mismo tiempo está harto de eso. Está harto de secretos, de preguntarse si son siquiera secretos _válidos_ y no simplemente la forma en la que Sasuke quiere que las cosas sean. Está harto de esperar. Está harto de esperar y sólo recibir retortijones. Está harto de mirar fijamente el techo por la noche y hacer tratos con quien sea que le esté escuchando para hacer que sea algo más frecuente, si no permanente.

Para cuando el ruido del agua se detiene, Naruto está al borde de las lágrimas. Sacude la cabeza e intenta pensar en otra cosa. En los buenos tiempos. En la forma en la que sus encuentros terminan, con Sasuke durmiendo profundamente y Naruto sonriendo sobre la almohada. En el sexo.

En ese beso.

No es sano pensar en ello como si fuera algún tipo de promesa, alguna clase de juramento. No puede evitarlo.

Sasuke entra. Lleva un pijama de Naruto y huele como el jabón de Naruto cuando se sienta en el borde de la cama. Si continúa, la forma en que mira alrededor en vez de a Naruto podría volverse incómoda y molesta. El dormitorio está lleno del mobiliario de Naruto, a pesar de que el lugar es diferente está completamente seguro de que Sasuke ya ha estado ahí al menos dos veces hasta ahora, cuando recorrió la casa, buscando lo que fuera y cuando inspeccionó la habitación en busca de la ropa de Naruto antes de ir a la ducha. No es curiosidad. Sasuke no está incómodo, por alguna razón. Es algo nuevo y desconocido. Naruto sonríe ante el pensamiento de que cualquier cambio es bueno.

–Vamos -dice mientras empuja las sábanas para hacerle un hueco a Sasuke-. Hace frío.

Sasuke no reacciona. Naruto cambia de postura y se sienta para poder ver su rostro justo a tiempo de oír:

–Te debo unas cuantas respuestas.

La declaración persiste un rato entre ellos, permaneciendo de forma inquietante. Sasuke está claramente cansado, incluso su voz suena agotada. Ni siquiera un ciego sería capaz de pasar por alto ese cansancio, por no hablar de alguien que pudiera verle directamente. Cada tensa línea de su rostro puede pasar por la evidencia de que ha vivido décadas de presión, a pesar de que seguramente eso no pueda ser cierto. De cualquier modo Sasuke necesita descansar más de lo que necesita el aire.

Naruto quiere esas respuestas. También quiere desesperadamente mantener a Sasuke con él, tenerle, cerrar sus brazos en torno a él y hacerlos el mejor lugar para descansar del mundo entero. Se inclina hacia delante y roza su nariz y su mejilla contra el hombro de Sasuke.

–Bueno, si me has dicho la verdad y no piensas huir mientras estoy aún durmiendo, podemos hablar por la mañana.

Mientras habla, Sasuke se apoya en él. Sus ojos están cerrados cuando contesta.

–Probablemente dormiré durante una semana o así.

La cercana proximidad de la cama parece obturar lo que quedaba de la determinación de Sasuke a hablar. De alguna forma Naruto lo lamenta, porque por supuesto que Sasuke se habrá ido antes de que se dé cuenta y con él se irán también sus respuestas. Pero cuando Sasuke se mete bajo las sábanas tras haber apagado la lámpara, frío por la ducha -una presencia bien recibida y conocida- Naruto ofrece su cuerpo caliente. Por toda la experiencia pasada, en ese instante deberían estar teniendo sexo, pero en su lugar están quedándose dormidos, vestidos, Naruto con su brazo firmemente en torno a Sasuke y Sasuke con su rostro enterrado en su cuello.

.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

.

Naruto despierta con un jadeo y un terrible peso sobre su pecho. Confuso, desorientado y con los restos de un sueño perturbador que no puede recordar exactamente, de algún modo se desenreda de Sasuke para levantarse.

Se estremece cuando sus pies topan con el frío suelo. Hay la suficiente luz como para orientarse. Con pesar, Naruto echa una mirada a su lado de la cama y a Sasuke, que duerme con la boca ligeramente abierta de la forma más indecorosa. La vista le hace sonreír burlonamente y elimina de un golpe los escalofriantes residuos del sueño. Naruto se precipita hacia el baño, ansioso por regresar a la cama lo más pronto posible.

El sol es más rápido que él, con lo que cuando Naruto vuelve, el cuarto está ya amarillento. A través de las persianas, crea un bonito dibujo en la pared de enfrente. Naruto se desliza de nuevo dentro de la cama y suspira. Sigue preocupado por si Sasuke desaparece; probablemente esa sería la hora en la que normalmente Sasuke se levantaría y se iría. Pero cuando mira la parte superior de esa escoba de pelo negro, no parece que vaya a moverse a corto plazo. Naruto sonríe de nuevo, permitiéndose pensar por primera vez en un desayuno para dos. Debería haber huevos suficientes…

–Deja de mirarme -masculla Sasuke. Debe estar demasiado dormido como para irritarse, pero el límite está ahí-. No puedo dormir contigo mirándome fijamente.

–No lo hago -Naruto discrepa alegremente-. Estás soñando.

Sasuke envuelve su brazo en torno a la cintura de Naruto, demasiado apretado como para ser cómodo. Su nariz roza con el hombro de Naruto mientras masculla:

–Cierra los ojos y estate callado.

–No soy un oso de peluche -se queja Naruto. Parece que Sasuke está durmiendo de nuevo, así que cierra los ojos un segundo después. Sonríe; debería intentar acomodarse mejor si quiere dormir un poco más.

.

XIXIXIXIIXIXIXI

.

La segunda vez que despierta, Naruto está frío. Alarga la mano antes de abrir los ojos y por supuesto, _por supuesto_, a su lado la cama está vacía. Bajo sus dedos, la frialdad de las sábanas del lado de Sasuke abrasa su pecho. Ha sido estúpido por su parte tener esperanzas, muy estúpido.

–Hijo de puta -maldice estúpidamente, sin sentido. La rabia es mejor que prestar aún más atención a la quemazón de su pecho.

– ¿Qué? -pregunta una voz ligeramente sobresaltada.

La impotente rabia de Naruto perdura solo un segundo más antes de que abra los ojos. Sasuke está de pie, descalzo y con el pelo revuelto, cerca del armario, con las manos llenas de ropa. Está _justo ahí_, frunciendo el ceño. Naruto deja que su cabeza caiga sobre la almohada mientras su mente repite las palabras como un cántico, _está justo ahí_.

–Tengo frío -dice, porque aunque no es eso por lo que estaba insultando, es cierto-. ¿No ibas a dormir una semana?

Sasuke se mueve, sus pasos ligeros y se aproxima. Suelta lo que llevaba en las manos sobre el lado más alejado de la cama; Naruto puede sentir el repentino peso sobre sus rodillas. Después hay una sombra sobre su rostro, la cama cede bajo el peso de Sasuke y dice:

–Mi vejiga tenía otros planes.

Naruto sonríe cuando la familiar fragancia y sensaciones le desbordan. De cerca el pelo de Sasuke se ve incluso más desordenado; está sobre toda su cara, demasiado largo y despeinado. Enreda los dedos en él, sorprendido cuando no se apelmazan en él y arrastra a Sasuke hacia sí para inspeccionarle más de cerca. Su ojo izquierdo sigue amoratado, por supuesto. Hay algunos indicios de cansancio ensombreciendo sus rasgos. En conjunto…

–Mucho mejor -declara Naruto.

Si se suponía que el sonido que Sasuke deja salir debía ser una respuesta, no consigue su propósito. Están demasiado cerca como para no hacerlo, así que se besan. Es algo estúpido al principio porque Naruto no puede dejar de reír. Pero Sasuke le quita las sabanas de encima y pronto es muy difícil pensar. Es difícil sentir cualquier cosa excepto las inquietas manos de Sasuke que trazan el estómago de Naruto y sus labios; impacientes dedos buscando el camino bajo su ropa interior.

Hay una extraña mueca de dolor cuando Sasuke deja de besarle para quitarle la ropa. Eso le recuerda a Naruto ese horrible moratón en el costado de Sasuke. Alarga la mano para subirle la camiseta y observarlo mejor. En la brillante luz de la mañana es incluso peor, oscuro y desagradable y grande.

–Ouch -Naruto hace una mueca de simpatía.

–No es nada -Sasuke lo desestima, pasando nuevamente los labios sobre el cuello de Naruto. Duele oír en su voz que no es simple bravuconería, que se refiere a eso, que lo cree. Duele ser testigo de todo el dolor que ha debido pasar en su vida, porque sólo alguien acostumbrado a eso puede considerar algo así de malo como 'nada'.

Naruto le empuja ligeramente hacia atrás. Ignorando la mirada enojada, alza de nuevo la camiseta de Sasuke, esta vez del todo. Sus dedos rozan la piel azulada un segundo antes de que Naruto se incline para probarla. Sasuke sisea, quizá con dolor, quizá con placer.

–Es una vergüenza -masculla Naruto, extendiendo a regañadientes las piernas para dejar que Sasuke anide entre ellas para un mejor acceso- cómo maltratas tu cuerpo.

Quiere mencionar que los costados de Sasuke están como si no hubiera comido nada durante semanas, que necesita comida y cuidado, que necesita más sueño y menos tensión. Pero parece que es algo con lo que tendrá que lidiar después. Naruto se centra en disfrutar la forma en que Sasuke se inclina hacia un lado para coger el lubricante del primer cajón, donde sabe que Naruto siempre lo guarda.

–Date la vuelta -le ordena Sasuke.

Naruto parpadea, completamente seguro de que su incredulidad es evidente. Como si esperara el remate del chiste, dice entre dientes:

–Uh huh.

Sasuke hace un seco ademán hacia el cardenal de su estómago.

–Menos presión en mi cuerpo.

Es cualquier cosa menos justo. No puede rechazar hacer algo tan insignificante como ponerse de culo si eso significa que Sasuke no va a herirse todavía más.

–Date la vuelta -ordena Sasuke de nuevo, empujando la cadera de Naruto con su palma caliente, como si eso ayudara. Su tono es algo más seco y sexy por eso. Naruto se da cuenta de que no está tan reacio ante la idea de ponerse de culo, ni siquiera después de todas las veces anteriores en las que no ha logrado disfrutarlo completamente.

–Quiero estar así -dice, porque Sasuke está imponente de esa forma, impaciente y sonrojado-. Quiero verte.

–Confía en mí. Ahora mismo es mejor para ambos de esta forma -Sasuke presiona con más fuerza su cadera. Naruto se da por vencido y se da la vuelta para arrodillarse, juntando las dos almohadas por si necesita apoyarse. Sasuke se mueve al instante y se inclina, sin estar completamente piel contra piel pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir que sí lo están. Susurra contra la parte de atrás del cuello de Naruto-. No tienes que ver. Me sentirás.

La polla de Sasuke se roza contra la parte de arriba del muslo de Naruto. Sobre su cuello, el aire fresco de los pulmones de Sasuke llega caliente. Naruto se estremece mientras se mueve de forma que su aliento roce su oreja. Eso le hace sonreír levemente y admitir que sí, no tiene que ver para ser capaz de sentir.

La mano de Sasuke presiona con firmeza contra la columna de Naruto cuando se endereza, incluso mientras quita la tapa del bote de lubricante. Es como si quisiera probar su afirmación. La calidez del pensamiento no basta para eclipsar la calidez que rápidamente se arremolina en su vientre, así que cuando finalmente Naruto siente la palma de Sasuke deslizándose hacia abajo ya está casi preparado para la sensación.

Para alguien que se mete en peleas tanto como Sasuke, sus palmas son peculiarmente suaves. Naruto cierra los ojos y reposa la frente contra la pared por encima de la cama. La preparación, especialmente después de tantos meses, es extrañamente agradable. Respira con regularidad, obligándose a sí mismo a prestar atención a las manos de Sasuke. Se mueven a su alrededor, suavemente, engatusando a Naruto y relajándolo. Sasuke deja salir pequeños ruidos que a veces suenan como camelos y a veces como impaciencia. A su modo, es excitante. Naruto no se toca a sí mismo, ni una vez, pero aún así ya está duro cuando Sasuke, sin aliento, pregunta:

– ¿Está bien?

Está bien, incluso aunque sea un poco demasiado pronto. La prisa de Sasuke, la evidente necesidad en su voz; eso es lo importante. Así que está bien. Naruto asiente con la cabeza.

Un momento más tarde casi se arrepiente. Es doloroso, y joder, no está hecho para ser un agujero, ¿qué es lo que le ha hecho aceptar? Pero Sasuke sigue siendo suave y cuidadoso y su palma en la espalda de Naruto sigue caliente y lo suficientemente firme como para sujetar a Naruto. Muy pronto, después de que Sasuke haya entrado en él, se haya asentado algo y finalmente se mueva, todo va mejor. Mejor, tirando a _genial_.

Naruto tiene que quitar la cabeza de donde la apoyaba. Cuando Sasuke adopta una postura no muy satisfactoria pero con un ritmo constante, su cabeza corre el peligro de estamparse contra la pared. En su lugar Naruto abre los ojos y mira hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Es todo un espectáculo. Incluso con el estúpido pelo de Sasuke tapándole medio rostro se ve bien, concentrado y sudado. Su piel está sudorosa, los ojos medio cerrados, la boca lo suficientemente abierta como para aspirar algo de aire de aquí y de allí.

La excitación de Naruto se agudiza. Retira una de sus manos del respaldo de la cama para envolverla en torno a su polla. Sasuke nota el movimiento. Por un momento sigue la mano de Naruto pero está claro que no puede ver nada desde su ángulo, así que en su lugar atrapa los ojos de Naruto con los suyos. Siguen todavía algo tapados, pero no lo bastante como para esconder la mirada de desnudez mezcla de indescriptibles emociones.

Naruto sostiene su mirada. No se masturba del todo; más bien deja que su polla friccione todo lo posible contra su palma con el vigor que Sasuke le está proporcionando. Resulta ser más gratificante de lo que esperaba. Un minuto más tarde la presión aumenta; algo dentro de él está tensándose más y más con cada movimiento hasta que llega al final, sobrepasando el borde del orgasmo. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que cada músculo de su cuerpo parece estar contraído y vibrando, con el sudor acumulado en su frente y los pulmones sin aire, a Naruto le resulta fácil sostener la mirada de Sasuke.

Quizá haya desconectado un poco, puede que Sasuke haya acabado al mismo tiempo, pero cuando Naruto se corre dejan de moverse. Los objetos y las luces bailan alrededor de su cabeza hasta que se acuerda de respirar otra vez.

Sasuke prácticamente se desploma a su lado. Sus jadeos disminuyen pronto y no se mueve durante mucho rato. Finalmente Naruto se da cuenta de que se está quedando dormido.

– ¡Hey! -llama, sacudiendo el hombro de Sasuke-. Tengo hambre.

–Estoy cansado -responde Sasuke y, como para demostrarlo, bosteza.

Naruto le sacude de nuevo, aunque no demasiado, porque necesita que Sasuke vaya con él tanto como Sasuke necesita algo de comida a juzgar por sus costillas, que de hecho se pueden contar cuando se tumba de espaldas.

–Puedes dormir después.

–Pienso hacerlo. Tengo seis días y medio para dormir -masculla Sasuke. Después una de las comisuras de sus labios se alza lentamente, formando una sonrisita de satisfacción-. Para dormir y follarte.

Parece un plan brillante, piensa Naruto. Pero por ahora él ya ha dormido lo suficiente y Sasuke necesita comer.

–Tengo que ir pronto a trabajar. Puedes volver a la cama tan pronto como me vaya.

Finalmente, Sasuke abre los ojos.

–Bien.

Naruto se dirige al baño con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Deja la puerta entreabierta tras él.

.

XIXIXIXIXIXI

.

–Tengo familia -dice Sasuke mientras frunce el ceño hacia el plato lleno de huevos revueltos. Desde que bajaron las escaleras la expresión de su rostro no distaba mucho de la de alguien que sufre estreñimiento. Naruto quería reír, pero hay únicamente una cosa que Sasuke tiene problemas para eliminar de su cuerpo: explicaciones. Su paciencia está siendo recompensada-. Si eligiera ir con ellos no me echarían a la calle.

Naruto no dice que, a pesar de todo, le gusta que Sasuke elija volver a él. Regresar a él; aunque sea por un momento. Pero si Sasuke tiene una familia con la que no va y no tiene hogar, ¿entonces qué tipo de vida lleva? Es más, por el amor de Dios, _¿por qué?_

–Yo no -dice. Es verdad. Está bastante seguro de que Sasuke lo sabe. Es mejor que el silencio.

Sasuke no hace ningún tipo de mención a eso.

–Hace cuatro años que no les veo.

–Estoy seguro -comienza Naruto, pero necesita una pausa para fraguar qué decir exactamente. Sasuke sólo le había dicho que no ha visto a su familia, por elección, en cuatro años. ¿Qué se dice ante eso?-. Estoy seguro de que te echan de menos y están -_desesperados, locos_- er, preocupados.

–Normalmente cuando tengo tiempo… tiempo libre, estoy así -Sasuke hace un gesto vago hacia su rostro-. No es necesario que vean esto.

Pero es aceptable para Naruto verlo, ver que Sasuke no tiene problemas en ir a él tras haber recibido una paliza y medio muerto de hambre. No es por comodidad, porque Naruto es horrible dándola y de todas formas sería incapaz de ofrecerla sin tener idea de qué pasa. Y ni siquiera puede empezar a imaginarse a Sasuke aceptándolo.

–Así que, ¿saben…? -Naruto se corta a sí mismo de nuevo para pensar cómo formularlo, porque lo que en verdad quiere es preguntar si la madre de Sasuke sabe lo terriblemente delgado que está su hijo.

– ¿Lo que hago para ganarme la vida? Lo hacen.

El tono de Sasuke es suave y divertido, como si la falta de elocuencia de Naruto fuera un buen chiste.

– ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida? -La diversión de los ojos de Sasuke se intensifica, con lo que Naruto se abalanza hacia delante antes de que su humor se arruine por completo-. No, no te molestes; creo que puedo explicarlo. Eres un espía.

Es una de las teorías, pero ahora mismo Naruto se refiere a ella más como un chiste. No parece probable que alguien a quien conoce, por no mencionar con quien ha tenido sexo, pueda ser algo tan guay. Bueno, no es como si lo que fuera que hubiera hecho que el chico que Naruto conoció cuatro años atrás se convirtiera en la magullada, cerrada y pequeña persona al otro lado de la mesa pudiera ser tan guay. Pero aún así.

Sasuke mira fijamente a Naruto. El tenedor que finalmente había estado usando para empezar su desayuno queda suspendido en el aire.

– ¿Un espía? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

–Bueno, siempre haces esas cosas raras, como anoche. Buscar detrás de las puertas y mirar al techo, como si estuvieras buscando algo. A alguien. Nunca llevas ningún documento contigo -a pesar de que técnicamente era información nueva, y no tenía tiempo de conectarla con esa teoría en particular, Naruto también señaló-. No tienes dirección ni número de teléfono. Y siempre te llevas mi ropa cuando te marchas, nunca las cosas que has dejado antes, aún cuando siempre están limpias y dobladas.

Finalmente, con ese último punto, Sasuke dejó de mirarle. Probablemente hay más cosas que Naruto podría mencionar, pero en su lugar espera a oír lo que Sasuke tenga que decir. La respuesta llega tras varios largos segundos.

–Supongo que soy un tanto paranoico.

–Una mierda -Naruto gruñe y decide probar con el tema más seguro-. ¿Entonces por qué miras alrededor de mi casa así? ¿Crees que soy un contra-espía?

–Es sólo una estúpida manía. Eres profesor de instituto. Y ves demasiada televisión.

Naruto no deja que eso le aparte de su propósito.

– ¿Y tú?

–Si fuera un espía -le dice Sasuke, tomando finalmente algunos huevos con el tenedor- te habría dicho que soy médico. O quizá piloto de combate.

Y eso, por supuesto, no es para nada una respuesta. Naruto rechina los dientes.

– ¿Entonces qué demonios es eso de lo que tan malditamente difícil resulta hablar…?

Justo entonces, Sasuke ladea un poco la cabeza y le acalla con la mano. Está callado y mirando en la lejanía, como si escuchara algo que Naruto no puede oír, hasta que Naruto empieza a pensar que le está engañando.

Sasuke pregunta:

– ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

Desalentado por el susurro, Naruto mueve la cabeza. Sasuke se levanta de la mesa y coloca su plato todavía caliente lleno de huevos en el frigorífico, junto al tenedor, el trozo de pan y su vaso medio lleno de zumo. Naruto le observa, estupefacto.

–No dejes entrar ni digas nada sobre mí si es alguien a quien no conoces -ordena Sasuke en voz baja antes de dejar la cocina.

Un par de segundos después, el timbre de la puerta suena alegremente por toda la casa. Nervioso y un poco asustado, Naruto sale al vestíbulo para responder a la puerta. Tira abriéndola tras inhalar para tranquilizarse. Al otro lado encuentra a Kakashi de pie.

–Hola, Naruto -saluda alegremente.

–Hola -responde Naruto, preguntándose qué debería hacer. En realidad no conoce a Kakashi. Fueron presentados, sí, pero quizá Sasuke se refería a que sólo debía dejar pasar a gente que conociera bien.

Espera, Kakashi es algún tipo de madero (2), ¿no? Quizá Sasuke se está escondiendo de la policía, puede que sea un criminal. Esa es una de las teorías, después de todo.

Pero no, Sasuke dijo que había conseguido la nueva dirección de Naruto por Kakashi, y no podía estar escondiéndose de Kakashi y consiguiendo información de él al mismo tiempo. A no ser que Kakashi estuviera corrupto, un sucio…

– ¿Vas a invitarme a pasar? -Kakashi interrumpe la lluvia de ideas de Naruto.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres?

Kakashi señala la bolsa de prendas de su mano y que Naruto no había conseguido notar.

–Le he traído a Sasuke su uniforme. La jueza quiere verlo de nuevo.

– ¿Uniforme? -pregunta Naruto con recelo mirando el brillante plástico plateado.

–Está bien -Sasuke habla prácticamente por detrás de Naruto. Cuándo y cómo ha llegado ahí es un misterio, pero igualmente Naruto se siente aliviado-. Déjale entrar.

Kakashi pasa antes de que Naruto pueda gesticular con cortesía para hacerlo entrar. Es bastante maleducado, piensa Naruto justo antes de que Kakashi admire a Sasuke de arriba abajo y diga:

–Pareces mejor.

Sasuke frunce el ceño como respuesta.

–Me prometiste una semana libre.

–Lo sé. Ha sido inesperado. La jueza quiere rellenar algunos espacios en blanco.

–No hay espacios en blanco. Mi informe es perfecto.

–Es un caso muy importante, Sasuke. Lo sabes. Si tiene preguntas, lo lamento pero tendrás que encontrar tiempo para responderlas. Podrás tener unas vacaciones de verdad cuando las cosas se calmen.

Es una conversación rara. Naruto se encuentra a sí mismo mirando el profundo, enfadado ceño fruncido de Sasuke, esperando una respuesta. Sasuke parecía bien esa mañana, pero el cansancio de la noche anterior comenzaba a ensombrecer su rostro tras esa corta conversación.

–Una vez que el juicio haya acabado, no podrás encontrarnos en un mes.

Con ese trato que Naruto está seguro de que también le incluye, Sasuke toma la bolsa que Kakashi ofrecía y se marcha, subiendo las escaleras.

Es incómodo, estar ahí de pie en mitad del vestíbulo, solo con Kakashi.

– ¿Quiere algo de café? -ofrece Naruto, en parte sólo porque es lo educado. Necesita hacer algo. Kakashi asiente, así que le guía de vuelta a la cocina.

Mientras espera que la tetera con agua hierva, Naruto se da la vuelta con la intención de entablar conversación. No sabe muy bien qué decir, debería dirigir sus preguntas y la creciente sospecha hacia Sasuke. Pero tiene ganas de asegurarse.

Sasuke dice que Kakashi le había prometido una semana libre. Y estaba hablando sobre algún tipo de informe. Había hecho que sonara como si Kakashi fuera su jefe. Y Kakashi es un poli… un poli que acaba de desmantelar un caso enorme, arrestando a un magnate del crimen o algo así. Puede que Naruto no sea la cabeza más brillante de la casa, pero no es gilipollas.

–Es extraordinario -dice Kakashi bajito, sobresaltándole en su meditación- que aguantaras durante tanto tiempo.

– ¿Con qué? -Naruto cree que sabe la respuesta a eso, pero se siente a la defensiva.

Kakashi lo ignora.

–Es extraordinario que le dejaras volver a ti siempre que tenía que hacerlo, sin ninguna explicación, durante cuatro años. Apenas os conocíais el uno al otro cuando tuvo que irse a esa misión.

– ¿Cómo sabe que fue sin explicaciones?

–Es un juego peligroso -dice Kakashi, tan suavemente que suena inapropiado y es enervante-. Pos supuesto hemos mantenido un ojo sobre ti.

Naruto le mira, bastante seguro de que eso significa que está bajo vigilancia. No tiene nada ilegal que esconder, pero maldita sea. Cada día hay vergüenzas que preferiría guardar para sí mismo.

–Mira, si Sasuke hubiera roto las reglas y dicho algo, no me habría esforzado mucho para hacer posible que pudiera verte de forma segura de vez en cuando -el tono de Kakashi apenas es más oscuro. Sigue siendo enervante-. Por no mencionar que ponerte en ese tipo de peligro le haría un mal poli, algo que Sasuke no es.

Posiblemente esa sea una buena explicación de por qué Sasuke estaba encontrando tan difícil decirle simplemente que es policía. Si era tan importante para él permanecer en silencio durante tanto tiempo -aún cuando Naruto pudo haberle gritado y echado en cualquier momento- no debía ser muy fácil simplemente… comenzar de golpe.

– ¿Hace esta especie de… cosa secreta a menudo? -pregunta finalmente Naruto.

–Veo que no habéis tenido tiempo suficiente para hablar sobre esto -contesta Kakashi con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Este tipo de misión es algo que un poli sólo puede hacer una vez. Además, seguramente Sasuke sea ascendido tan pronto como sea posible. Tu paciencia habrá valido la pena.

…¿Paciencia? Naruto había sido todo excepto paciente. Seguía exigiendo respuestas. Seguía presionando a Sasuke. Era un milagro el por qué seguía volviendo. Debía haber sido realmente duro ir a un lugar donde sabes que lo único que va a pasar es que van a hacerte las mismas viejas preguntas que no se te permite contestar una y otra vez.

De improviso, Naruto se siente avergonzado e indigno. Piensa en todas las teorías que corren por su cabeza, sobre Sasuke el adicto a las drogas, Sasuke el chapero, Sasuke el espía, Sasuke en un matrimonio violento con una mujer loca. Ha estado siendo ridículo.

Sasuke entra mientras Naruto continúa pensando en eso, en su perfectamente planchado uniforme azul y negro, con la capa en sus manos. Examina a su alrededor, esperando para ver la reacción de Naruto. El uniforme le hace aún más llamativo, los colores en perfecta sincronización con su aspecto, cortado justo para remarcar todos los perfectos ángulos de su cuerpo. Naruto tiene que sonreír, en parte feliz porque Sasuke le está mirando directamente a él y en parte comenzando a excitarse a un ritmo increíble.

–Pensaba -dice Naruto, tras aclararse la garganta- que este tipo de cosas, meterse de encubierto y eso, es algo que sólo se hace en las películas.

Sasuke sonríe ligeramente, posiblemente contento por no tener que manifestar que es poli y que durante los últimos cuatro años ha estado en una misión y que esa es la razón de todo el misterio.

–Definitivamente no es tan glamoroso.

–Esperaré fuera -anuncia Kakashi antes de dejar la cocina. Naruto ni siquiera se da la vuelta para despedirse, porque Sasuke está andando hacia él. Su ojo sigue magullado, por supuesto, pero de algún modo incluso eso encaja en la imagen. Es como si todo estuviera finalmente en su lugar correcto.

Naruto ofrece su mano tan pronto como Sasuke está lo suficientemente cerca, sonriendo. Sasuke la toma, apoyándolo contra la mesa de la cocina y besándolo ahí mismo. Apenas dura lo suficiente.

–Volveré tan pronto como la jueza rellene sus _espacios en blanco_ -se estresa Sasuke.

Naruto quiere ser egoísta y agarrarse a eso, pero mueve la cabeza.

–No, no lo harás.

–Lo haré. Es una mera formalidad, no me tomará…

–Lo sé, pero deberías ir a ver a tu familia -en sus brazos, Naruto puede sentir a Sasuke estremecerse un poco. Le aprieta más fuerte, lamentando levemente que sus acciones estropeen el limpio y almidonado uniforme de Sasuke.

–Bien -concuerda Sasuke, no alegremente-. Iré primero a verlos.

–Pero vuelve después, ¿vale? ¿Esta noche? -Sasuke asiente con la cabeza y empieza a retirarse. Naruto, avergonzado pero determinado, le sujeta un momento más, con un firme agarre en torno a la manga de Sasuke-. Así, ¿vale?

– ¿Así cómo?

Señalando bruscamente su aspecto entero, Naruto dice entre dientes:

–Así, er… llevando _esto_.

Sasuke echa una ojeada a su uniforme y dice, sorprendentemente solemne:

–Ah. Bien.

Puede que haya echado de menos su uniforme. O quizá ya haya pensado con anterioridad todas las cosas que se desarrollaban a la velocidad de la luz en la cabeza de Naruto.

Caminan juntos hasta la puerta principal. Kakashi está justo fuera, esperando pacientemente. Le echa una mirada rara a Naruto y sonríe de nuevo con malicia, una sonrisa oculta. Debe ser que el rostro de Naruto está tan caliente como se siente.

Sasuke roza su mano con la de Naruto una última vez antes de salir, pero no mira atrás ni dice adiós. Está completamente bien. Es la primera vez que Naruto lo ve salir, que lo ve marchar, pero es también la primera vez que tiene la promesa de Sasuke de que regresará.

Kakashi guía a Sasuke hasta el jeep que está aparcado al otro lado de la calle, donde Naruto apenas puede ver a través del amplio jardín delantero. A pesar de la distancia, no se le pasa por alto cuando Sasuke se vuelve a mirarle a través de la ventana cerrada, incluso con el leve reflejo del sol en el cristal. La última duda desaparece y la seguridad le atraviesa: definitivamente Sasuke volverá.

Esta noche.

* * *

(1) No sé hasta qué punto esta palabra es común en otros países, así que por las dudas… _'Chapero'_ es, literalmente, un hombre homosexual que ejerce la prostitución.

(2) _'Madero'_ – 'policía', de forma coloquial.


End file.
